


Don't Go

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [8]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Rickman, Crying, Daddy Alan, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Married Couple, Married Life, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sad, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: After Alan has to leave for filming, (Y/N) has to look after their newborn baby girl by herself.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".

After putting baby Alyson down for the night in her rocking crib, both newborn parents make their way tiredly over to the master bedroom.

With (Y/N) on the right side and Alan on the left side of the bed, both throw scatter-pillows from the bed onto the floor and pull back each side of the thick white comforter. They're already bathed and dressed in sleepwear as they pull their aching bodies into the comfortable bed.

"I'm too old to be a father. Whatever possessed me to have a child at this age?" he asks rhetorically as he grunts while adjusting in the bed.

(Y/N) chuckles and pulls the warm comforter over both of them and stretches to reach for the hand lotion bottle on her bedside table.

Alan plugs his iPhone into the charging port and scrolls through his emails as his wife proceeds to lather up her delicate hands with lotion. His eyes grow big in shock as he remembers he forgot something important. _Very_ important.

He clears his throat, "Honey..."

"Hmm?" (Y/N) replies absent-minded.

"Remember we spoke about my upcoming movie just before Alyson's arrival?" He proceeds cautiously.

(Y/N) shuts her eyes in thought as she tries to mentally recall their conversation. "Eh.. somewhat. Why?"

"Well, I'm meant to be leaving for a week for filming..."

Silence ensues as (Y/N) shuffles further down into the bed.

"...The day after tomorrow."

She shoots right back up and stares in shock at her husband.

"You can't leave then. What am I meant to do with the baby?"

"Look after her," Alan replies matter-of-factly.

"On my own? We can barely manage as a duo, how am I meant to take care of her on my own?!" she asks in a panic.

"My sister is just a short drive away. I'm sure she'll be more than willing to help out."

"I don't know Ala-"

At that, a loud wailing sounds from Alyson's room across the hall.

"You can do this, darling," Alan says reassuringly and places a quick kiss on her forehead and scurries out of the warm cozy bed to attend to his crying daughter in the nursery.

(Y/N) blows out a breath and slumps back against the headboard and a lump forms in her throat. Just thinking about Alan leaving her and Alyson alone for a week makes her emotional. She rubs her temples out of frustration and fear.

_How on earth will I survive without his help?_

(Y/N) desperately tries to soothe her baby by rocking her back and forth in her arms. She's still in her white cotton pajamas, hair a mess, and the clock just chimed indicating it's two in the afternoon on Sunday.

It's been eight days since Alan left for filming and it's by far been the worst eight days of (Y/N)'s life! Alyson didn't once want to sleep in her crib at night, she refused to feed during the day, and she would cry for no apparent reason. _Like now_.

Alyson is screaming bloody murder and (Y/N) is close to tears herself. She's tried everything - feeding her, burping her, changing her diaper. Alyson's not cold and neither too hot.

(Y/N) is sleep deprived as Alyson wakes every hour during the night for a feeding. Her nipples are sore and raw, and she just wishes she had an extra set of hands.

She knows Sheila is just a phone call away, but what kind of mother is she if she can't even satisfy her own two-week-old baby's needs.

Alyson yanks hard on (Y/N)'s hair and lets out another loud scream. She's been crying non-stop for the past two hours. For such a small body she sure can make a lot of noise. Her face is red and tears stream down her delicate face. Her lungs are probably tired and her throat raw from screaming. She chokes as she hiccups through sobs and the loud screaming is giving (Y/N) anxiety.

No matter how gentle or how rough (Y/N) tries to calm her, nothing seems to be working. (Y/N) is conflicted at the child she's holding in her arms.

Of course, she loves her and Alan's child with all her heart, but at this point in time, she's seriously doubting if having a baby was such a good idea. This child is probably trying to tell her that she is not fit enough as a mother to care for her needs. Horrible thoughts like these swim through (Y/N)'s tired mind. Her ears are ringing from Alyson's loud screams and a tension headache starts to form in between her eyebrows.

She has to restrain herself from shaking her baby just in order to stop her from crying. Just then the front door swings open.

"What in God's name is happening here?" Alan inquires incredulously as he drops his suitcase on the living room floor.

"I can hear her screaming from two houses down."

He hurriedly makes his way over to the pair and takes the baby from his wife's tired arms and Alyson immediately stops crying. (Y/N) is stunned at seeing how easily he calmed her down.

"Oh, she misses her daddy," Alan coos as he looks down lovingly at his tiny daughter that he is holding in his arms.

He then looks back up to his wife and sees small pools of tears form in (Y/N)'s eyes.

"She's not the only one," she says bitterly as she hurries down the hall to the bathroom and shuts the door.

Alan sighs and screws his eyes shut tight.

(Y/N) rests her back against the door and slowly sinks to the floor as she lets her tears flow freely. She's careful not to make a sound as she doesn't want Alan to think she's weak. She cries away her frustrations and fears after about 30 minutes. She feels emotionally drained as she pulls herself up from the bathroom floor and shuffles over to the sink. She looks at her red puffy eyes in the mirror and splashes cold water on her face.

A knock at the door alerts her and she quickly dries her face with a towel.

"Darling, may I come in please?" Alan asks as he opens the door slightly.

 _No answer_.

He cautiously steps into the bathroom and catches a glimpse of his wife's tired form as she's busy folding away the laundry. He carefully walks over to her and wraps his strong arms around her from behind and hugs her tight.

"I'm so sorry I did that to you. I should have rescheduled or canceled my filming," he turns her around in his arms and a pang runs through his chest at seeing signs of his wife's earlier crying.

She wraps her arms around his torso and squeezes him tightly.

"Never, ever do that to me again. Promise me, please," she pleads as her voice cracks.

"I promise," Alan places a loving kiss on his wife's supple lips.

He temporarily lets go of her form to bend down and put the stopper in the bathtub as he proceeds to fill the tub with warm soapy water. He undresses his wife tenderly and helps her step into the bathtub.

After making sure she's comfortable, Alan pulls off his clothes and gently sinks into the water behind her. He gently tugs her shoulders towards him and (Y/N) immediately relaxes as she rests her back against his chest. Alan wraps his legs around hers and (Y/N) rests her hands on his knees. He lightly strokes her right arm and starts to massage the tension from her left shoulder with his other large hand.

"I've put Alyson to bed. That leaves us the whole rest of the afternoon to ourselves," he whispers quietly in her ear sending shivers down her spine.


End file.
